Valentine's Day
by jasminemyrose
Summary: Oneshot. "Wakahisa, what is this?" "It's suppose to be Dranzer." "I don't even like sweets and it looks like something I found in Ta—" "Just shut up and say thank you, Kai!" Valentine's Day was never suppose to be this complicated. KaiOC TyHil


**A/N: I missed writing for this fandom about about Sora and Kai. It's probably very OOC and it's too late for Valentine's Day but when I was writing it, that was the theme. Tenses and quality of writing might change because I took a break and then picked it up again. I do not own Beyblade (it's been like 12 years I shouldn't have to put that anymore.)  
**

* * *

"Isn't Valentine's Day amazing? An entire day dedicated to sharing your love with someone!" Hiromi gushed as she and Sora walked down the street staring at all the window shops that were, in Sora's opinion, outrageously decorated.  
"I guess it's okay. What're you getting Takao?"

"I'm making him some homemade chocolate. I think he'll love it."

Or he'll get sick. Hiromi wasn't exactly known for her cooking, but Sora guessed it was the thought that counted. It wasn't like Takao was particularly picky about what he ate anyway.

"What're you getting Kai?"

"What?"

"Well, you two _are_ together right? You should get him something. Or even better, we could make chocolates together!"

The crow fumed slightly and smiled at her friend, although taken aback by the question. Kai and her had never made it official that they were together, and as far as she knew he didn't even like sweets. Besides, confessing her love, which she wasn't even sure she had for him to begin with, in such a public way would be embarrassing for both of them. What would he want anyway?

"I don't know Hiromi. Kai isn't exactly the type t—"

"Oh, c'mon! It'll be fun!"

That's how she ended up in this mess in the first place.

—

"Do you really think he'll like these?"

"Of course!"

The chocolates they had made were hideous, but tasted well enough to be decent. They were nothing like the store bought ones though. Hiromi had made a few simple hearts, while Sora had to be ambitious and try to replicate Kai's precious Dranzer. She doubts he'd eat it, and the offering would probably seem ridiculous if not insulting.

"I don't know, Hiromi. Maybe we should just buy them something else."

"Don't be silly! We spent the entire day making these."

"It just seems so…I don't know, embarrassing."

That was when Hiromi stopped and turned to her friend sternly. "Listen, Sora. This isn't about impressing the guys or anything. This is about showing them how much we appreciate them. Now you like Kai, right?"

"I—"

She didn't give her a chance to finish.

"Right." Hiromi huffed, "So you're going to give him that chocolate thatwe slaved on for hours, and he's going to like it." Then she continued walking. Sora was stunned for a moment before smiling and continued walking alongside her friend. It was rare for Sora to be so shy and nervous, and Hiromi taking the lead this time was something she was grateful for.

—

"Hey boys!" Hiromi shouted as they neared the designated meeting spot, waving enthusiastically.

"Hiromi! What took you so long? We've been waiting here for hours!" Takao naturally complained with a pout.

"Oh shut up, Kinomiya. It's only been a half hour." Kai glared before glancing towards Sora with a raised brow. "What did take you two so long, though? You're late." In one statement he made it clear that he wasn't defending them.

"Don't be such a grump, Kai. We have a good reason." Hiromi defended with a glare of her own. Kai wasn't fazed and only turned his (slightly peaked) attention towards Sora once more.

"And that would be?"

Sora was determined to not cower under his gaze. So what if her feelings escalated into romance? Kai was still the same jerk who broke her arm from egging her on about ice skating and how she couldn't do two figure eights in a row. (She succeeded, by the way, but had to show off and try to do a pirouette, which ended up with a broken arm. It was _completely_ his fault.)

"Chocolates. Happy Valentine's Day, Kai."

She answered confidently and with a smile before handing him the package (okay, it was more like _forced_ into his hands.) Kai looked skeptical and all too judgmental before he hesitantly opened the box to be stared in the face by something that vaguely resembled a bird.

"Wakahisa, what is this?"

"It's suppose to be Dranzer."

He pretended to not hear her. He didn't want to believe that he would possibly consume the phoenix.

"I don't even like sweets and it looks like something I found in Ta—"

"Just shut up and say thank you, Kai!" Both Takao and Hiromi demanded, the one boy too busy stuffing his face to really be able to speak.

He scowled and rubbed the back of his head, he did not take demands from Kinomiya or Hiromi, but he couldn't help but to silently admit that it was at least amusing and thoughtful. Although it looked nothing like his beloved phoenix.

"I'm not going to eat it, otherwise I'd probably get food poisoning or heartburn." He stated with crossed arms. "But thanks, I guess." he muttered and she was sure that he was hiding a blush by glancing away in typical fashion.

"You're welcome." she smiled, that was all the thanks she needed.


End file.
